La otra parte de mi alma
by Goldeen Neko
Summary: Todos tenemos la faceta que todo el mundo ve, ya seamos alegres o gruñones, pero...¿Cuántas personas han visto el "Otro lado" de tu alma? ZoRo :3


**Hola lectores-san! Bien, aquí les traigo un fic que ha estado casi un año en mi lista de fanfics por subir, supongo que ya le tocaba no? En fin, también les pido disculpas por su calidad, ya que es de mis primeros intentos, pueden decirme en que puedo mejorar en los reviews o por privado si gustan. Este va dedicado a mi sempai Laugerid :D, por que pronto tendrá una fecha muy especial )**

 **Sin mas que decir, que lo disfruten!**

Todos conocían a Roronoa Zoro por ser frio, calculador, serio y extremadamente poderoso, pero nadie, ni siquiera él, sabe otro lado de su alma

Si, ese otro lado que todos tenemos, que hasta después de un tiempo sabemos lo que significa, ese sentimiento llamado amor

Ese lado del alma era para Zoro algo totalmente desconocido, sabía lo que era la amistad, el cariño y el aprecio hacia alguien, claro, tenía 8 nakamas con los que convivía diariamente, cada uno de diferente manera

Con Luffy, solo era jugar sin realmente jugar, o simplemente, cuidar de que no se fuera a caer del barco y termine ahogado e impedir que haga alguna estupidez, claro está

Con Nami, o como él le dice "La bruja", era pelear todo el tiempo por dinero, que según él, NO le debía y siempre terminaba haciendo algo para pagar esas "Deudas"

Con Sanji era pelear por prácticamente nada, por la comida, los apodos, y...a veces solo porque ya es la rutina, es su rival número uno

Con Usopp solo hablaba de vez en cuando, casi siempre igual lo cuidaba a él, ya que todo el bendito día se la pasaba con Luffy y Chopper

Y hablando de Chopper, el pequeño renito lograba descongelar un poco su duro y frio corazón, Chopper siempre le alegraba, de alguna manera

Franky era muy escandaloso para él, aunque se puede admitir que se la pasa bien con el ciborg en algunas ocasiones, especialmente al tomar sake

Con Brook no pasaba tanto tiempo, pero le cae bien, ya que todas sus canciones le gustan

Y Robin...Robin por alguna razón, cada vez que discutía con ella, le ganaba de una manera que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido, se sentía incómodo, no un incómodo malo, si no...uno en el cual sentía su cara arder un poco, su corazón algo más acelerado de lo normal, y sin saber por qué, se dejaba ganar, la mayoría de las veces involuntariamente

Y no era el único, Nico Robin también sentía lo mismo, en ocasiones, se sentía observada, una fría y seria mirada que ella encontraba relajante, y creía saber de quién provenía, ella estaba segura que _"Él"_ lo hacia inconscientemente, y no sabía por qué, pero le gustaba

Le gustaba saber que la observaba, que cuando le ganaba en alguna discusión se sonrojara, que al pasar a su lado se le erizaba la piel. Le gustaba pensar en que su propia imagen recorría la mente del espadachín cada vez que la veía, lo que no sabía, era que eso en realidad pasaba

Sin más, esos pensamientos se esfumaron de la mente de la arqueóloga al escuchar el grito de su animado capitán mientras ella regaba sus flores. En poco rato, el inocente capitán calló del enorme rey marino que había montado, para que después, el espadachín se escuchara maldiciendo al chico pelinegro

¡¿Qué no te puedes quedar quieto?!-Exclamó Zoro tirándose por la borda para rescatar al capitán

¡Ufff! ¡Gracias Zoro! ¡Ya la veía cerca! ¡Shishishi!-Reía estúpidamente el capitán una vez sentado mientras escurría en la cubierta

Maldición, debí dejar que te ahogaras...-Carraspeó Zoro dejándolo en la cubierta

¡¿Qué no te he dicho que no montes reyes marinos?!-Empezó a reprimirle Nami

Ahhh, ¡Pero es genial!-Reclamaba Luffy fastidiado

El peliverde mejor los dejó discutir, y decidió ir a entrenar. Al subir en su totalidad, abrió las ventanas, para que en cuanto mirara el jardín, se encontrara con la bella arqueóloga, ¿Bella? ¡Era más que eso!, no pudo evitarlo y se quedó hipnotizado mirándola a lo lejos. Robin se dio cuenta de esto, pero prefirió no decir nada, si, la estaba mirando ¿Y qué? ¿Estaba mal? Además, ella nunca se quejó de eso

Zoro se dio cuenta de lo que hacía e inmediatamente se sonrojó, por lo que empezó a practicar su kendo, Robin solo pudo reír y siguió regando

Al anochecer, Zoro seguía en el entrenamiento, mientras que todos sus demás nakamas ya estaban dormidos, bueno uno que otro estaba despierto, pero eso no era lo importante...¿O sí?

Kenshi-san-Escuchó la voz inconfundible de cierta arqueóloga

R-robin-Tartamudeo el espadachín dejando sus pesas en el suelo-¿Qué sucede? Deberías estar dormida

Solo tenía una pregunta-Habló Robin con su cálida sonrisa

¿Qué quieres?-Cuestionó Zoro con algo de disimulo

Solo quería saber...-Hizo una pequeña pausa, sonrojándose un poco-¿Por qué me miraste tan detenidamente ésta tarde?

El corazón de Zoro se paró por un segundo, Acaso...¿Se había dado cuenta?, sus mejillas se sonrojaron tomando un leve color carmesí y miró hacia otro lado evitando contacto visual

¿Q-que te hace pensar que te observaba a ti, mujer?-Cuestionó ciertamente mintiendo

No sabes mentir...-Susurró Robin totalmente divertida, haciendo que el espadachín la maldijera sin realmente maldecirla-Zoro-Se acercó a él y le tomó la mano suavemente, haciendo voltear a éste totalmente sorprendido, Robin depositó un pequeño y suave beso en su mejilla, dejando paralizado al peliverde

Esa...sin dudas...era la otra mitad de su alma, SU otra mitad

Zoro reaccionó y la tomó por la cintura, no podía dejar ir ésta oportunidad, se acercó a ella bruscamente, atrapándola en un suave beso, por raro que suene. Robin se asombró de cierta manera, cuando pudo recapacitar, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del peliverde, respondiéndole así el beso

Pronto, el aire les fue insuficiente, y se separaron lentamente

Z-zoro-Tartamudeo está vez Robin, Zoro sonrió de lado y Robin se pegó más a su pecho

Será mejor que vayas a dormir-Susurró el peliverde separándose un poco para verla a los ojos-La bruja se preguntará dónde estás

Tienes razón-Aceptó Robin separándose delicadamente de el-Buenas noches-Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y regresó a su habitación

Zoro se recostó en el sillón y soltó un largo suspiro

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?-Se preguntó a sí mismo, no pudo evitarlo, sonrió plenamente, como si de Luffy se tratara

¿Con que este es el otro lado de Roronoa Zoro? que interesante...-Se decía Robin entrando a su habitación

¿Qué dijiste Robin?-Preguntó Nami algo adormilada

Oh, nada importante-Respondió recostándose en su cama

"Que extraño..."-Pensaba Nami-"Juraría que estaba sonrojada..."-La pelirroja sacudió su cabeza-"Si como no, es Robin después de todo"-Volvió a dormir mientras cierta arqueóloga miraba hipnotizada el techo, al final sonrió y se dispuso a dormir


End file.
